A variety of new and older models of motorcycles have less than adequate fuel capacities that adversely limit their ability to be utilized for extended distances or in somewhat remote areas under certain conditions.
This limited storage capacity can also affect choice of planned routes based on limitations of available refueling locations and can even be dangerous due to miscalculations causing fuel shortages on busy roads.